Tarta
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Zoro y hoy recuerda los momentos mas importante de su vida. Pero gracias por un cacho de tarta conseguirá confesarse a Robin, avergonzar a Nami y que a Sanji le de un infarto al corazón. Sus deseos se había cumplido. Feliz Cumpleaños Zoro.


Pov de Zoro.

Como siempre me toca a mí el turno de vigilancia. A mí me da igual, así aprovecho para entrenar tranquilamente sin los pesados de mis nakamas molestándome cada segundo. Lo que me irrita es que la bruja me obligue a la fuerza y regalándome un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Maldita mujer, algún día la cortare en trocitos con mis katanas. Ahora que lo pienso si la contara en trocitos, ya no tendría que devolverla la cantidad de dinero que me ha estafado esa bruja.

No sonaba tan mal, la verdad. Pero seguro que de lo bruja que es, se convierte en fantasma como Brook y me exige el dinero que le debo.

Por lo menos hoy era una noche tranquila con una brisa que agradaba al tacto. El oleaje estaba tranquilo y el único sonido que apreciaba a nuestro alrededor, aparte de los ronquidos de mis nakamas y el grito de Luffy pidiendo carne, era las olas a romperse con el casco del Sunny.

Al final tranquilidad, una palabra poco común en este barco y más en esta semana que no me han dejado ni un segundo ajusto, por el tema de que quería para mi cumpleaños. Suspire las veces que me habían asustado y sorprendido, gritándome que quería para mi cumpleaños. Ni siquiera me dejaban mear ajusto.

Mi respuesta era la misma. No quería absolutamente nada. Nunca me han gustado los regalos, la verdad, pero si me regalan una buena botella de sake no lo rechazare.

Me senté en el césped para a los 10 segundos tirarme y oler el suave césped que me inundaba las fosas nasales indicándome que hace menos de una hora había llovido levemente. Pero aun así se notaba la lluvia en cada hoja de césped.

Observe el cielo despejado acompañado de una luna radiante y las estrellas. En ese momento empecé a pensar el largo camino que había recorrido hasta llegar aquí.

Cuando le pedí a mi sensei que me entrenara, en ese momento me creía el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero Kuina me devolvió a la realidad. Era solo un maldito crio.

Las veces que me enfrente a Kuina y de las veces que perdía fácilmente, humillándome delante de mis compañeros. Sonreí al recordad como salía corriendo y me ponía a golpear como un loco a una piedra.

Cuando ella murió. Fui mi inspiración y después de tantos años sigues siéndolo. Saque a Wado de forma inconsciente, colocándola delante de mis narices y reflejándome en su filo. He cambiado en estos 21 años y ahora no me reconozco.

Tan fuerte me he convertido…después de superar la muerte de mi querida amiga, todo fue una locura, los entrenamientos, las regañinas de mi maestro, las veces que la añoraba y como un loco me daba la vuelta pensando que estaba allí la única persona que quería como una hermana.

Ahora rio, por el simple hecho de que me sigo sin creer que desde que salí de mi pueblo natal me han pasado tantas cosas.

Desde que conocí a ese idiota de Luffy, mi vida ha sido una completa locura y a la vez una montaña rusa. Aún recuerdo cuando le conocí y me salvo la vida de una muerte segura. Como después entro Usopp y mira que al principio me caía mal, pero ahora me rio mucho con él. Cuando entro el Ero-cook, no le aguanto, ese sí que no me voy llevar bien en la vida y más cuando empieza a ligar con esa mujer…

Cuando entro la bruja, pero eso paso de hablar que seguro que me le la mente y me sube las deudas. Como entro Chopper, él es el único que realmente le tengo mucho cariño. Franky y Brook son los más viejos de la banda pero aun así me rio mucho y me han ayudado mucho en el tema de que las mujeres no me intentaran violar.

No es mi culpa, pero muchas veces agradezco que las chicas me persigan, solo por ver la cara de depresión de Ero-cook no tiene precio. Jajajaja. Pero por lo demás era un dolor de cabeza.

Y bueno…esa mujer… rápidamente evite ese tema en mi mente. Note como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Suspire pensando en estupideces que no es de vuestra incumbencia.

De repente, oí un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Rápidamente me levante y desfunde una de mis katanas y me dirigí directamente a la cocina en modo sigiloso.

Entre en la cocina de golpe, encontrándome una escena que me obligo tragar en seco. Delante de mis narices se encontraba la morena del Sunny manchada de harina y cosas que no podría segura que era, debería probarlo para asegurar.

Por lo menos ya tendría excusa para saborear su apetitosa piel…

Desde cuando me he convertido en el Ero-cook. Esto tenía que ser por la edad, si seguro, pero un me faltaba veinte minutos para que fuera cumpleaños. Que más daba.

Pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima, esa camiseta corta azul donde podía observar su escote estaba manchada de harina y crema, deduje. Y esos pantalones cortos que únicamente le tapaba su redondo trasero. Sus piernas de infarto. Y lo peor de todos, la cara manchada y con cara de haberla sorprendido haciendo algo malo y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Vale, ya me puedo morir feliz.

-Espadachín- san. ¿Qué haces aquí?- volví al mundo real, dándome cuenta de que la cocina estaba hecho una pocilga. Mañana le daría algo a las pervertidas cejas de sushi.

-Eso debería preguntar yo.- coloque mi katana en su sitio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pregunte yo primero. –cruzo los brazos de forma defensiva. Sería raro que no fuera de esa forma. Desde estos días conmigo estaba a la defensiva. Ya llegaba a ser extraño, pero como que me daba igual.

\- Vigilar.- conteste sin más. Quería picarla un poco ya que le he pillado con la guardia baja.

-Cocinar.

-Se nota. – observe la cocina entera acercándome a ella lentamente. Intentaba limpiarse la harina de las manos sin éxito.-Ten.-le ofrecí una servilleta de papel. Ella me ignoro, note que sus mejillas estaban más rojas y que intentaba controlar sus nervios. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?

En mis fosas nasales se inundaron de un olor desagradable, para ser más exacto a quemado. Dirigí la mirada al horno que empezaba a salir humo negro. – Huele ha quemado.- indique con el dedo el lugar procedente.

-No.- rápidamente abrió el horno inundado la cocina de humo y provocando que ella tosiera. –No. No puede ser.- por primera vez en mi vida, vi como la mujer maldecía una y otra vez a lo que parecía una roca negra. –No lo entiendo. Si he seguido la receta el pie de la letra. – se notaba su frustración y las ganas de rendirse. No entendía nada y mi boca se adelantó a mis órdenes.

-¿Qué ocurre?- enarque una ceja acercándome a Robin y evitando que muriera por intoxicación.

No sé cómo, pero empezamos un duelo de mirada, pero esta vez iba a ganar yo, por el simple hecho que ya estaba acostumbrado a estas peleas absurdas. Aunque a ella nunca le he ganado.

Nos quedamos así durante un minuto y yo me había sumergidos en los ojos azules de ella. Desde el principio me di cuenta de lo hermosos que eran, pero nunca lo había apreciado tan cerca. Al final ella aparto la mirada cediéndome a mí la victoria. Mentalmente estaba bailando como Chopper por ganar a la chica.

Aunque ganara la guerra de mirada ella no me respondió, sino lo contrario. Empezó a limpiarse la cara con la servilleta que le ofrecí.

-No es nada. Solo que me ha apetecido algo dulce y no quería despertar a Cocinero-san.- evitaba el contacto visual y yo no era Luffy para darme cuenta de que está mintiendo. Aunque fuera una experta en mentir y en controlar sus emociones a mí no me engañaba.

-Ya, claro…- cogí una servilleta y me acerque a ella para limpiar las pequeñas manchas que aún tenía en su rostro. Se sonrojo violentamente, de lo adorable que estaba no me di cuenta que yo me había inclinado un poco apunto de besarla.

Seria m sueño. Besarla, aunque sea por una vez, sería el mejor regalo de mi vida.

Vale, lo admito. Estoy colado por ella desde que nos reencontramos pero no he tenido el valor de confesarme. Me da vergüenza y a la vez miedo de si me rechaza. Y tenía todas las fichas.

Con mi mano libre le quite una pequeña mancha de nata, cerca de su labio. Eran tan carnosos y esponjosos al tacto. Quiero saborearlo. Esa misma mancha me la metí en la boca de una forma que derretiría a un iceberg pero ella simplemente se apartó de mi pare volver a los fogones y seguir cocinando.

La nata estaba muy buena y no sé cómo tenía un toque de ron. Entonces entendí todo. Pero quise fastidiarla un poco.

-Está muy buena la nata.-le alague, realmente estaba muy buena, creo que ha sido la mejor que he probado en mi vida. Ella me daba la espalda pero seguramente sonrió a mi comentario. No recibí respuesta. –Pero si tenías ganas de comer dulce, el Ero-cook tiene unos pastelillos guardados para vosotras.

Seguí sin recibir respuesta. Escuche como empezaba a masar fuertemente la masa, de forma frustrante, como si canalizara su frustración en la masa.

Me acerque a ella y por detrás de ella empecé a masar la masa con más suavidad. Esto era lo más cercano que había estado junto a ella… y deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera.

Detuvo su acción. Creo que me he pasado, ya que esto no es propio de mí, pero la pobre mujer quería hacer algo muy bonito. O intentaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me separe un poco de ella preocupado.

-Lo siento, Zoro.-vale, algo he hecho mal, porque únicamente me llamaba por mi nombre por algo muy malo o importante. –Llevo una semana intentando hacer una tarta para ti…en especial esa tarta que tanto te gusto en la anterior isla…- me confeso agachando la cabeza.

Empecé a recordar. Hace una semana llegamos a una isla de invierno un tanto tradicional. Recuerdo que ella me invito a tomar un café para intentar sacarme información para el regalo de mi cumpleaños, cosa que no consiguió. La conocía demasiado bien después de tanto tiempo aunque si hubiera insistido un poco más, acabaría cediendo.

Allí, en la cafetería el camarero, que no dejaba de ligar con Robin poniéndome de los nervios, nos invitó a una tarta. Estaba deliciosa la verdad, era mi preferida por que era la tarta que hacían en la isla donde estuve entrenando con Kuina. Me trae mucha nostalgia.

Seguramente ella lo recordó y le pidió la receta al idiota del camarero. Esta mujer no dejaba de sorprenderme.

-Mujer…-cruce los brazos. –Yo no quiero nada para mi cumpleaños.- bueno si quería algo para mi cumpleaños pero seguro que no lo conseguiría Asi que…bah. Creo que soné muy duro porque se entristeció más. Maldecía un montón de veces por no ser abierto y más con ella.

-Lo se… pero…- le interrumpí.

-Con una botella de sake me hubiera bastado… pero te agradezco el esfuerzo.-esperaba que me diera una sonrisa pero no fue así. Su rostro se enderezo más.

-No. Voy a seguir hasta que me rompa las manos.- no sé cómo había conseguido subirle el ánimo, pero también contaba de que era muy orgullosa. Sonreí como empezaba amasar la masa de nuevo.

Me remangue las manos y la aparte para que me dejara esa tarea a mí. Iba a protestar pero rápidamente le corte su intención.

-Tu encárgate de otras cosas, yo me encargo de esto.- ella me dedico una sonrisa radiante que hasta Luffy tendría envidia de ella.

-Gracias.

-Pásame la harina.- ordene. Fue echando lentamente la harina como yo le ordenaba, pero no como llego que empezó a tirarme un poco de harina en la cara.-Mujer…

Ella rio por su broma. Yo la imite, cogí un poco de harina e intente tirárselo pero ella me lo esquivaba. Enfadado cogí un bol lleno de harina. Corrimos por toda la cocina. Pero sin querer, apunto de ensuciarla entera. Resbale con un poco de nata y acabe callándome encima de Robin y que nos mancharemos enteros de harina.

Parecíamos unos fantasmas de Halloween, pero eso me daba igual, porque en el accidente caí encima de la mujer que me provocaba somnolencia cada noche y lo mejor de todo es que nuestros labios estaban juntos, rozándose. Los dos teníamos los ojos como platos a causa del shock pero eso no me impidió para profundizar el beso.

Al segundo ella empezó a corresponderme con más fogosidad y pasión. Que no sabía si iba a salir vivo de ahí. Sus labios sabían a cerezas y fresas. Eran sabrosos y esponjosos. Mejor manjar que pudiera cocinar el Ero-cook

La temperatura iba aumentando y no me refería a del horno. Sino a nosotros. No nos separábamos ni un segundo, no nos lo permitíamos. Pensé que cuando finalizara el primer beso me apartaría y me golpearía por mi atrevimiento, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Ella me beso con más pasión que el anterior.

Se abrazaba a mí como si fuera un Koala a su eucalipto. Cole mi mano debajo de su camiseta para tocar su piel ya que estábamos cubierto de harina por todo el lado.

La quiera hacer mía en ese instante, sin interrupciones. Pero el maldito pitido, de nuevo, del horno sonó haciendo que ella me apartara de forma brusca. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero lo suficiente para que la masa reposara.

Rápidamente se sacudió la harina del pelo y se quitó la camiseta delante de mis narices, revelándome que su sujetador era de color negro con encaje. Demasiado sexy y provocador.

Cogí un molde y lo sujete para que ella echara la mezcla. Rápidamente, después de igualarlo, lo metió en el horno por lo menos 15 minutos.

-Creo que deberías dejarlo más tiempo hornear.

-Tú crees. En la receta pone 15 minutos.

-Hazme caso.

Ella asintió y aumento el tiempo a 25 minutos como le indique. Rápidamente empezó a cortar cerezas y fresas, mientras yo me encargaba de hacer la nata. Se formó un silencio incómodo para los dos y era normal si ella iba con sujetador y hace menos de unos minutos nos habíamos besados.

Sacamos la masa que se había convertido en un bizcocho. Rápidamente se lo ofrecí cuando se había enfriado un poco. En esos minutos de espera estuve pensando como seria de aquí en adelante. Como seria nuestra relación. Estaba apenado y a punto de dejar la cocina, pero quería que lo habláramos.

-Pásame la nata.- me ordeno. Yo asentí, ya la había colocado en la manga pastelera. No era un inútil, algo sabía de cocina después de observar al idiota del cocinero.

Me arme de valor, pero me quito de sopetón cuando en el bizcocho estaba decorado con fresas y cerezas, cubierto de una capa de nata donde ponía: Felicidades. Te quiero.

Y un corazón de forma de fresa. Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente. Observe como en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa tímida y a la vez tierna.

-¿Quieres?- me ofreció un cacho mientras buscaba un cuchillo. Rápidamente la bese en los labios antes de que cogiera algo que terminara mi vida. –Me refería a la tarta. Fufufufufu.

-Te prefiero a ti.- y es verdad. Prefería mil veces más a sus labios que a cualquier sake.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Zoro.- sonrió.-Espero que se te cumplas tus deseos.

-El primero se ha cumplido ya.-me beso y de un salto me abrazo sus piernas en mi cintura.

Mi cumpleaños fue lo mismo que todos los cumpleaños normales, solo que a diferencia de los demás, me regalaron algo que nadie puede tener. Ella, la mujer que me ha enamorado desde el principio y hasta el final de mi vida. Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Y seguramente os preguntareis como estaba la tarta. Pues ni idea. No pobre la tarta porque Luffy aprovecho a colarse en la cocina, cuando nos estábamos dando "mimos" en la bañera juntos. Por la mañana Luffy iba con una borrachera que no podía con su alma y no dejaba de decirla a la bruja que le quería más que la carne provocándole al cocinero pervertido un ataque al corazón y a ella estuviera avergonzada todo el día.

Si, en ese cumpleaños se había cumplido todos mis deseos.

 **Fin…**

 **Chicos, no entiendo por qué me dejáis escribir, si luego hago estos fic tan pasteloso, pero aun así quiero una tarta ahora mismo. Pero bueno esto es para compensar estos días inactivos, pero no es mi culpa, son los trabajos, los exámenes y más cosas que ya casi no duermo. Espero que lo entendáis.**

 **No sé cuándo actualizare mis siguientes fic, pero tengo que deciros una mala noticia. Yo os lo voy avisando, quien avisa no es traidor.**

 **Pero bueno hoy estoy muy feliz y no porque sea el cumpleaños de Zoro, tampoco no es el mío, pero hoy aunque haya sido un día catastrófico ha sido el mejor de mi vida o desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que estoy súper feliz y espero que os contagie mi felicidad. Asi que felicidades Zoro y que me mandéis muchos review. Un besazo a todos.**


End file.
